


Titan Slayer

by laZardo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laZardo/pseuds/laZardo
Summary: Against the onslaught of a giant rogue omnic, the DPRK resorts to drastic measures to ensure the safety of its half of the Peninsula. When those fail, they learn that heroes are made, not born.Originally a bunch of posts on Battle.net, my attempt at some kind of BS OC for Overwatch.





	1. Chapter 1

Gang-Cheol

**Real Name:** Artemio Valdez, Age 49

**Occupation:** _Sojang_ (Major General), Ministry of Defense

**Base of Operations:** Sinuiju, DPRK (alleged)

**Affiliation:** Korean People’s Army (alleged)

Gang-Cheol is the code name for a North Korean cyberized defense operative specializing in the construction of mobile energy fortification.

The massive omnic that menaced the Korean Peninsula threatened both of the nations that claimed it. In order to boost their defenses, the North Korean intelligence services abducted a promising young energy defense scientist and humanitarian from Central America. ( _Los Muertos didn't like him very much, and his employers at Lumerico even less. The authorities paid them the ransom and he still disappeared._ )

Desperate to use his potential to save their country, they faked his death and proceeded to cyberize him. Army scientists drowned his mind in propaganda and stuffed his body full of cybernetic mechanics and armor. Dubbing their creation Gang-Cheol - the given name translating to ‘steel’ ( _and very likely from someone that smuggled in a bad 20th century movie_ ) - the newly-remodeled Artemio designed, and took part in building, a massive energy-based barrier around the entire northern half of the peninsula that proved effective in driving off the giant omnic with minimal damage to the homeland.

The Titan Slayer was declared a national hero and a propaganda icon second only to the country's Leaders, but at the time it was a commendation he loathed. Overwatch was the one light filtering through the cracks in the walls built around the country and his mind. Artemio frequently designed escape routes into his fortifications - at great risk to himself given the country's surveillance measures - to allow refugees and dissidents to escape and alert Overwatch to their plight. ( _Unfortunately, some of the worst corruption involved people in that region who preferred this matter should be kept hushed up in order to maintain their profit margin._ ) But Overwatch's demise caused Artemio great despair and vindicated the country’s military, who planned to grant him an all-omnic wall-building army of his own at a ceremony attended by the country’s Leader. 

In a concealed act of vengeance, Artemio covertly programmed the army to turn against the audience, acting “in the nick of time” to save the Leader's life. Easily blaming the attack on a group of corrupt generals, Artemio was invited into the Leader’s inner circle ( _which I can presume was now quite vacant_ ). Adopting the Gangcheol moniker for good, he now hawks his defense technology to the leader’s clientele, all the while seeking out groups for his more personal mission to avenge himself on the remnants of Overwatch.


	2. FILE 1: Mexico City, Mexico

**Missing Scientist Declared Dead**  
_PFM Chief Investigator Resigns Following Botched Rescue_

**Mexico City, Mexico (ANEM)** – The Federal Police have officially declared missing LumeriCo scientist Artemio Valdez dead at a press conference at their general headquarters in Mexico City. Chief Investigator Felipe Santos Crisostomo of the Federal Investigation Agency confirmed that DNA from human remains recovered at the scene of the attempted rescue in Oaxaca matches Valdez’s profile.

Santos publicly announced his resignation at the end of the conference, marking the end of a manhunt that started last month, when Valdez was reported missing following a peaceful protest in Guatemala City.

Three days later the Los Muertos gang announced that they were holding Valdez hostage and would only release him if several demands were met, including an estimated $10 million ransom and the release of two captured Los Muertos _subtenientes._

The PFM confirmed that the ransom and prisoner exchange occurred at the construction site of LumeriCo’s Azteca-Terceiro facility in Oaxaca. However, the joint federal-state police operation intended to arrest the kidnappers had suddenly become compromised, causing a shootout between the Federal Police and Los Muertos which resulted in the destruction of much of the construction site.

Both _subtenientes_ initially escaped, but were apprehended.

Born in Petapa in Guatemala, Valdez graduated at the top of his classes and earned a scholarship to the University of California in the United States. Despite a Nobel Prize nomination for the research and development of energy-based defense systems used by military organizations around the world, Valdez instead accepted an offer to join energy magnate LumeriCo’s vaunted DID (Research and Development Division) to develop civilian applications for his technology.

Prior to his kidnapping, the DID was believed to have been at odds with the LumeriCo executive board over the deployment of a portable energy system for impoverished communities across Central America.

At a separate press conference today, LumeriCo Deputy CFO Guillermo Potrero issued a statement today expressing condolences to the Valdez family “on behalf of LumeriCo” and denied allegations of a conflict between the board and the DID.

The Valdez family have requested privacy. ANEM has been advised to refer to their legal counsel for comment.


	3. FILE 2: New York, NY

**Security Council Condemns DPRK Nuke Usage**  
_Resolution Passes Without Veto_

**New York (ATLAS)** – The United Nations Security Council voted to approve sanctions the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea for its use of a nuclear weapon against the Eastern Titan omnic earlier this month.

Resolution 191 targets a number of high-ranking Korean People’s Army officials, ordering an immediate freeze on their international finances. More notably, the sanctions will also bar DPRK nationals as well as individuals and organizations linked to the DPRK from taking part in the anti-omnic task force currently being assembled by the UN.

The Security Council vote, which passed with none of the Big Five nations casting a veto, is expected to ease global tensions in the wake of the nuclear attack, in which a ground-based Chollima-5 missile was used against the Eastern Titan as it attempted to make landfall along a cliff-side area in South Hamgyong Province.

Satellite images confirmed that the Eastern Titan was heavily damaged and driven back into the Sea of Japan (Korean East Sea) by the missile’s detonation, which also destroyed the town of Samho. Although official DPRK news sources state that the town had been completely evacuated in advance of the Eastern Titan's attack, casualty reports have yet to be verified.

Resolution 191 received criticism from non-permanent members of the Security Council. The Numbani delegation expressed worry over further isolating North Korea, saying that "all people affected by the attacks from rogue omnics need hope, not further isolation."

DPRK Ambassador Yoon Myung-Soo also lashed out against the resolution, vowing that the DPRK “will continue to use any means necessary to protect the Korean people from the mechanical plague and the nations that pull their strings.”

US Ambassador Joe Cranley however called Resolution 191 a “vote for sanity” at a joint press conference with PRC Ambassador Zhang Jin shortly after the resolution passed.

“Humanity needs to stand united, now more than ever,” Cranley said, “But if we lose our restraint than we will have stooped to their level.”


	4. FILE 3: Dandong, China

**DPRK goes D-A-R-K**  
_Reclusive State Under Even Greater Lockdown After New Omnic Attack_

Dandong, China (GNN) - People's Liberation Army patrols are stationed at regular intervals along the northern bank of the Yalu River, their armored vehicles dominating the traffic flow and ensuring that curious tourists and locals only stray inland from their waterfront hotels and businesses.

Across the river on the Southern bank, the North Korean city of Sinuiju has been completely deserted, apart from a brigade of construction workers who seem to be augmenting black, metallic barriers into a number of its key buildings, even obscuring the small ferris wheel at its riverside theme park.

North Korea, like its Southern counterpart, has suffered repeated attacks by the giant Omnic codenamed Eastern Titan by the UN. The North Korean government also boasted of recent success against the Eastern Titan through the controversial use of nuclear weaponry, which resulted in sanctions by the United Nations as well as exclusion from participation in its new Overwatch program.

The recent attack by the Eastern Titan showed its ability to adapt, as swarms of drones immediately targeted and destroyed the land-based launchers believed to be carrying the Chollima-5 missiles previously used against it before eventually moving southward and destroying New Kaesong Industrial City.

30 minutes after South Korea’s new automated MEKA forces were reported to have begun engaging the Eastern Titan, all websites to North Korean domains suddenly became inaccessible.

72 hours later, several shipping crates were deposited in the Dandong City Center by a pair of KPA heavy drones that had been mysteriously cleared for entry into Chinese airspace. City police and PLA bomb defusal squads opened the crate to find several dozen people inside - all identified as two foreign tourist groups allowed into the country prior to the attack, as well as many of the DPRK's foreign detainees. The drones quickly retreated back into North Korean airspace.

It was immediately clear that the already highly-reclusive state was already sealing itself off from the rest of the world. But many questions remain as to why.

"Normally, the regime musters up a propaganda and mobilization effort following an attack by Eastern Titan, no matter how severe," Asia defense analyst Kirk Baxter told GNN yesterday afternoon. "For the regime to go quiet instead of amplifying their sound and fury, that must mean something very important must have occurred - or been destroyed - during the last attack."

The most recently archived version of the United Korea News Agency prior to its sudden shutdown indicates that the country’s recently-installed Supreme Leader Kim Song-Choi had initiated a visit to an area in the Eastern Titan’s latest attack zone to inspect a truck factory in New Kaesong as well as new missile defense systems installed along the nearby coastline.

"We don't even know if their Supreme Leader is alive," Baxter told GNN, "let alone what the KPA might be planning in retaliation. The Chollima-5 is hardly the most powerful nuclear weapon in their arsenal."

What little is known about what is currently happening behind the construction has briefly appeared on Chinese internet forums, where a small group of anonymous Chinese drone enthusiasts have been able to get drones across the Yalu. These drones were quickly destroyed by EMP weaponry, but not before sending pictures back.

The low-resolution, partially obscured photos believed to be taken within Sinuiju describe an approximately 8-foot-tall "mechanical man" with KPA markings acting as a sort of foreman or commander at several construction sites. These photos have not been verified by GNN.

"Between the many configurations of Omnica Corp's creations, and global governments' wildly varying opinions how to deal with them," Baxter added, "It might be the DPRK's new weapon, or the omnics have actually managed to take over a country. What puts us most on edge is what we don't know."


End file.
